


JD x Veronica Prompts/oneshots

by DaCrazyFangirl



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Modern AU, NSFW, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Smut, Underage Sex, add tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaCrazyFangirl/pseuds/DaCrazyFangirl
Summary: Just give me prompts and I will try to write them





	1. Send In Prompts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052732) by [sadieejanelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieejanelle/pseuds/sadieejanelle). 



If you request a Prompt, you can request a Quote, Lines, or Ideas (I.E. cuddling, going camping, etc.)


	2. Sexy JD smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by ullrmad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, the first I am requested to do is a smut XD but it's in my tags for a reason

JD was getting ready for bed. He changed into a gray cotton tank top and in his boxers. He decided to get a quick soda. He threw his old clothes into the hamper and walked into the hallway, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a mt.dew, popping the can open and walked back upstairs to his room. When he got back he saw Veronica on the ground in front of an open window. She dusted herself off and got up. JD nearly spit out his fizzy drink when he saw her.  
“Veronica? What are you doing in my bedroom?” he questioned her, wide-eyed. He couldn’t tell the expression on her face. Fear? Of what though? Sure she had been at a party with the heathers, maybe something happened there. Relief? She did seem pretty calm for someone who broke into somebody else's house. He would have expected her to be embarrassed. Lust? Not that likely, Veronica seemed like the person to be responsible and not do anything she might regret later.  
“Sorry I came in through the window love, But I need a little favor,” She walked up to him and pulled his boxers towards herself and looked at was inside. Okay, JD took his previous statement back. He blushed and grabbed his waistband from her and pulled it back to his skin.  
“W-what do you need?” He was pretty sure he knew what she wanted from him but he wanted to make sure he was right. He admittedly wanted the same from her but he wasn't going to do anything without her consent. He was already half hard when she spoke again.  
“I want to ride you all night until I break you. I want to make you feel good, I want to feel good. Please me make me forget what is going to happen on Monday… Heather is going to kill me,” JD felt his cock grow harder at her words but also felt his temper become shorter. He could deal with heather later, he had Veronica asking him to do something serious. Suddenly, Something popped into his mind.  
“What about protection? I don't think we need a kid at this age and I’m not sure that my dad has condoms,” Sure, he wanted this as much as she did, but he wanted to consider the consequences of doing so.  
“Don't worry babe, I’m on the pill. My parents trust me not to do this, but it was just in case I decided to. I’ve been on it since I was 16 because, you know, the age of consent. So, is that a yes?” she asked and unbuttoned her blazer in an attempt to convince him a little more, though he didn’t need much convincing.  
“It's a yes then” he smirked and walked up to her and put his hands into her blazer onto her waist. He was surprised when she shoved him to the ground.  
“Get on all fours, and kiss this dead girl walking,” she said in a demanding tone. JD obeyed and sat her on the bed. He leaned closer to her skirt and kissed her inner thighs. She shivered at the movement and panted slightly. He wanted to take this to the bed so he pulled her socks and shoes off and laid her down.  
To his surprise, Veronica switched him to the bottom and sat on his lap, shaking her hips and dry humping him into full hardness. JD moaned a little at the movement, he sat up and pulled her into a deep kiss, she enjoyed it for a few minutes and then pushed him back down, trailing kisses down to his pants and tugged at the bottoms.  
“Off,” she said. JD nodded and flipped himself to the top so he could kick them off, when he got them off he flipped himself back to the bottom, only to be flipped to the top again by Veronica. He gave her a confused look until she put her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers.  
“I want EVERYTHING off,” she said and pulled his underwear as much as she could, exposing his penis, red and throbbing. She smirked and pulled her own panties off from out under her skirt. She marveled at it as JD got his boxers completely off. The moment the last of JD’s clothing was off, he was on the bottom again. He took the opportunity to get her skirt, shirt, and bra off. It didn’t seem fair that she was left in most of her clothing and he was bare.  
Veronica smiled as she was undressed and gently inserted herself onto JD slowly. It took JD a moment to understand why she was moving so slowly with how she was acting earlier, then it hit him; much like him, she was a virgin. He groaned out as he felt her insides wrap around his length. Veronica whined as his cock went deeper and deeper into her. once she was properly sitting on top of him, the pain still lingered around.  
“D-don't move ye-!” Veronica did her best to hide a cry but was hushed with a finger to her mouth from JD.  
“I know. take as long as you need and tell me when stops hurting, okay?” he stroked her hair out of her face and she nodded as a tear slipped out of her eyes. JD took notice and cupped her cheek, wiping the tear away. “You can cry, my dear… I know it hurts badly, but it will be over soon, I promise,” she nodded and let the tears spill free.  
“J-jason…. I-it hurts so much worse than I was expecting,” the fact that Veronica had used his full name gave him a big enough hint to how serious this was. He continued to comfort her and soothingly say sweet nothings to her. After a few minutes all the pain she felt faded away and she told him to move and he gently bucked his hips into her in fear of causing her more pain. She let out a moan, signaling for him to move faster. JD groaned as he felt waves of pleasure move through his body. He sat up and wrapped her legs around himself so he could spread his legs out and make sure everything was inside.  
“Give it to me rough tonight babe. Slap me, pull my hair, thrust and bite me hard, I want it,” she said in a commanding voice, continuing to shake her hips on a broad range. JD groaned as he went faster and deeper, hitting her G-spot. Veronica cried out in pleasure as it was hit.  
“Ahh~ J-Jason! Right there! Mmmhh~ fuck, that feels s-so good~” JD looked up and smirked. Although he was a first timer, that didn't mean he didn’t have to masturbate every once in a while. He usually did that by watching porn and stroking himself when the door was locked. He learned some things that girls liked during intercourse and knew what he had to do. He aimed his movements at the same spot, keeping his pace up faster as Veronica moaned loudly.  
Veronica bucked forward and to the sides, providing JD with more pleasure than he was already getting from being inside her. He started nipping around at her neck, searching for a weak spot. After a minute he found it and abused it, biting down hard on it. It made Veronica moan louder than ever. JD groaned loudly, the knot in his stomach growing tighter. After a little while, Veronica said something else to him.  
“J-JD~ I-I’m s-so c-close t-to- c-cumming~!” and JD nodded in response  
“M-Me too…. Same time-?” he panted, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.  
“C-count o-of three,” she said and they started counting at the same time.  
“One…Two…Three!” the said in unison and screamed each others names as the released onto each other, some of the salty liquid dripping down to their legs. Veronica laid down next to JD on his full-sized bed. They stayed there for a few minutes until they managed to catch their breath. JD pulled Veronica close to his chest and placed a kiss on her head.  
“You did amazing” he smiled at her and she nodded.  
“So did you” she smiled back and kissed him. JD pushed her off and grabbed his boxers and her panties. He tossed the panties to her and slipped his briefs back on.  
“I’m going to throw the blanket and sheets in the wash so I don’t end up with any stains,” he pulled her up off the bed and stripped his bed, coming back with fresh sheets and different blankets. He made the bed quickly and laid Veronica on it.  
“I’ll help you bathe tomorrow morning, alright?” he gave her a wink, Veronica smiled.  
“Alright, do you have girl body wash though?” she looked up at him and JD nodded  
“We normally keep some handy just in case we have company over, not that it happens very much.” they fell into a peaceful silence and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. JD lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by Whywhywhywhwyhwy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the most angst thing I have ever written. Also, I am going to try to post at least once a week, but school is also a bitch so, sorry if I can not live up to that promise, now, onto the prompt!

Veronica covered her face as the smoke cleared. The explosion had been enough to cause some damage but something was off. She heard the teenagers in her school rushing from the pep rally to see what was going on, yes, but she heard something else. Groaning. It was held out for a long amount of time and had raspy voice. She uncovered her eyes and saw JD there, covered in soot and his arms clutching his stomach. His body and clothes were covered in dirt, soot, and god knows what else. He was laying in a charred area on the football field, the fake grass having been melted around him. Veronica sprinted over to his aid, he looked even worse up close.  
“V-Veronica…” he turned his head to meet her eyes, “I don’t want to die….” he croaked out, choking on his words and the smoke. Veronica could somehow through all the smoke see that JD’s eyes were filling with tears. His clothes were soaked with blood, especially his shirt. Veronica took his clothes off, say for his boxers. The first kids from the pep rally got to the football field and saw what she was doing, there were a few chuckles until one of the students noticed that his clothes were soaked in blood.  
“The fuck you standing there for?! Call 911!!” Veronica screamed as she tore his shirt off. Some pieces of the bomb had rocketed itself into his skin. She was gentle when taking the shirt off so as not to put him in more pain than he already was in, but when she saw the shards of metal stuck in his stomach, she had no choice but to take them out. A few other kids and teachers by this point had come over to help her until the ambulance got there. The other teachers were ushering the other students back, not wanting to crowed him and make things difficult for everyone.  
“Hold his hand, I can take the pieces out,” one of the kids said to Veronica. The girl in question had her cotton candy hair curled at the tips of her shoulder-length hair. Her round face had pink cheeks and big eyes, she was from Veronica’s Health class and her name was Jessie. Veronica nodded and moved so she could get to his stomach. The teachers held down his arms and legs so he couldn't kick or hit around.  
“Give him a countdown for each piece, okay?” she said, holding both his hands and looking into his eyes. “This is going to hurt babe…” she said and placed a quick kiss on his lips before the countdown started. JD nodded and kissed back for the moment that they had shared.  
“One...Two….Three!” a large piece of metal was taken out as JD cried out and squeezed Veronica’s hands tightly, tears pouring from his eyes.  
“Shh... It’s okay to cry babe,” she soothed and looked up at the girl who was picking the shards out, “How many are there?” she asked.  
“There’s around eight left, Veronica,” Jessie responded and Veronica nodded and looked back down at her boyfriend.  
“Let's give him a minute to catch his breath,” she said and held JD’s hands tighter, Giving him another kiss to help calm his nerves. It seemed to work as his breathing got better after she did. After all nine pieces were out, and several cries from JD, they heard the ambulance. After getting him into the emergency room, it was found that he had needed numerous surgeries in order to get back to full health.  
It took about a week before he was finally allowed visitors. Veronica was there the moment that she was informed she could see her beloved once again. Before she got there she passed a Seven-Eleven and got him a little treat, “Cherry is my favorite,” his words echoed in her mind as she handed the cashier the money to pay and walked out the door. When she walked into his room she was greeted with a wide grin.  
“H-hey!” JD tried sitting up but the stitches forced him to lay back down. He settled for reaching his arms out for her. Veronica chuckled and hugged him. JD kissed her, she wasn’t sure if she should or not but decided to slip her tongue into his mouth for a brief moment  
“Hey sweetie..” she said, stroking his hair gently, “how are you feeling?” The young girl looked tired like she hadn’t slept in days.  
“I’m fine,” he said with a strained voice, “you look like hell though,” JD said bluntly. Veronica didn’t want to tell him that she had been having restless nights and nightmares about him dying, so she opted to holding out the slushie to him.  
“I got you a little treat,” she smiled broadly, “it’s your favorite,”. JD plucked the the cup out of her hands and smiled  
“Thank you sweetie” He smiled and started sipping at it. Veronica knew when she had got the brain freeze he wanted when he place the back of his hand to his forehead, smiling.  
“I swear, that is your version of a drug,” Veronica chuckled and JD shrugged with a smile.  
“May as well be if I use it to cope with all the shit in my life,” he said and took another sip, his tongue already turning red. Veronica pulled a chair from the wall and sat down, now being able to meet him at eye level. “How have you been since I’ve been here? Are you taking care of yourself?” was of course the first thing he asked her, he may have shown his love in destructive ways, but she knew that wasn’t his fault and it was the only way he knew how to.  
“Yeah, I have, I would rather talk about you though,” Veronica tried changing the subject, but JD knew what she was trying to do.  
“Those bags under your eyes say differently, and all I have been doing is laying in bed, my legs hurt and I want to walk around, but I had to go through fifty-million surgeries, so yeah,” He leaned in, giving Veronica another kiss, although causing him pain in his abdomen. She ushered him down and gave him the kiss he had desired. She then realized something but didn’t bring it up, instead she looked off into space, zoning out and pondering the idea.  
“Vivi? Are you okay?” JD waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. She snapped out of it and looked back at him.  
“Huh? Sorry, I zoned out, what were you saying?”  
“You look thoughtful, what’s on your mind?” He looked up at her, waiting for her answer. If she was being this quiet, she had to have something more than serious on her mind.  
“Babe… I don’t want to trigger you,” she sighed  
“I don't care. Something is clearly bothering you, don’t pretend, I know there is something on your mind. So, what's going on?”  
“Well… do you know why the bomb didn't… you know…” Veronica’s voice trailed off, but her boyfriend knew what she was going to ask.  
“I must have done something wrong, whether it be the wiring or not adding enough gunpowder,” he said then gave a sad chuckle “heh, maybe I was lucky on that one though,” he said, never looking away from Veronica’s beautiful chocolate brown eyes.  
“...What did you tell then when you were questioned..?” she said quietly and JD sighed  
“The truth. I admitted that I was planning on blowing the school up, told them where I had hidden the thermals, and about the murders…” Veronica gasped at the words, but before she could interrupt, she placed a finger to her lips “and before you say anything, the only thing I mentioned about you is that you were my girlfriend, so they most likely question you as well, whether you tell them about me tricking you is up to you to decide.” he said and went back to telling her what had happened “so, they tested me for a multitude of different conditions and as it turns out, I am a literal psychopath, and I have some psychosis as well with possible PTSD,” Veronica’s eyes widened and JD felt a few tears well up.  
“J-Jason..” she stroked his his cheek with her thumb, having trouble finding the words.  
“I-I’m so sorry...” he managed to choke out, holding back an ocean of tears. “I'm such a selfish idiot. I didn’t think about how it would affect you by having you as an accomplice.” Veronica shushed him by giving JD a long and loving kiss. When she pulled away JD was completely silent.  
“Shush, That's not your fault. You don’t know how normal emotions work, right?” she said and Jason gave a nod. “Then it’s not your fault,” It was her turn to shush him as she placed a finger to his lips, “I know that destruction is the only way is the only way you saw to help the world, hell, maybe it still is, but I know you were trying to show you loved me in that way,” she said and kissed her lover tenderly. She continued talking him, and giving him god knows how many more kisses, until she had soothed him to sleep. She stayed around for about 30 minutes, just watching him sleep, his chest slowly moving up and down, Veronica found his snoring rather cute. Placing one more kiss on his lips before she left, she smiled and walked back to her car and silently promised to come back tomorrow, with a slushie of course.


	4. Meet in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Slushiedog123

The train pulled up to the station, many people boarded on their busy way to work, family, and whatever business that needed tending too. One passenger made sure to get a cart in the very back in order to be alone. He knew that most people didn’t bother with the last carts as that required a longer walk to the other side. He sat down on the quiet cart, the unusually long trench coat he was wearing fell down from the seat. JD was smiling, more than he had smiled in years, it almost made his cheeks hurt. He always did, every time there was a break from school. Spring break was finally upon them and JD couldn’t hold his excitement back from getting two weeks off with his girlfriend. Two whole weeks! He was giddy with excitement, sure the train ride would be anywhere from three and a half to four hours, but it was all worth it in the end. He set his suitcase on the seats next to him to keep it from sliding. JD put in his head phones, and so started the long ride to Paris.  
Veronica waited impatiently, bouncing on her toes waiting for the train to arrive. She knew JD would be in the back, hell she would be surprised if he wasn’t in the back. She checked the signs hanging above her constantly, counting down the seconds to when he would arrive. She looked down at herself and began worrying about what she had decided to wear that day.she curled the tips of her hair and straightened the top. Her makeup was light, only having one concealer and eyeliner on opposed to the normal weight that she would wear. Veronica only wore her makeup like that for JD. she remembered him saying  
“ _Ronnie, stop wearing so much makeup, I don't like it when you are hiding from me and I can't see your pretty face_ ” he had told he said to her time and time again. Her black flats were cleaned the night before, top, bottom, inside and out. She looked down at the outfit she had picked out. The ocean colored dress brought her pale blue eyes out, along with her silver necklace that was her birthday present from her sweet Jason. He had ordered a necklace with her name on it. She asked him how much it cost him and, when he refused to tell her, she looked up company and found that he had spent a good $65 on it. Looking at the bracelet bands that she had chosen to wear and the fake ring that she purchased from a second hand shop she wondered if she went overboard at all.  
“ _Should I have put so much makeup on? Oh god, I know that he prefers me without it on, maybe I should take it off before he gets here? Is my dress to short? I hope I'm not showing too much skin. What if he thinks I’m a slut for wearing this?! What if he thinks I’m cheating on him?! What if-_ ” her thoughts pulled to a halt as she saw the train pull up to the station. Veronica looked around frantically as people poured out of the carts like a bag of bugs had been opened. Her fears melted away as she felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her. There JD was, grinning as big as ever. She spun around quickly and jumped onto him, wrapping her arms and legs around tightly and moving his head forward for a deep kiss. JD grinned and kissed back lovingly.  
When they finally pulled away their lips were glossy and veronica was back down on the ground, standing on her own two feet again.  
“Miss me?” JD chuckled, never letting go of her. He had heavy bags under his eyes and messy hair. It was apparent to veronica that he wasn't getting enough sleep as he should. It could be from him being excited for the whole week, or just being a college student, most likely both. “You look wonderful my baby” he held her waist and rocked her to the sides gently, like the most gentle dance you could ever do without moving your feet. Veronica nodded quickly  
“You have no idea! I missed you so much! I still have the care packages from you and I kept all your letters! I can't wait to cuddle you! I also wanted to take you to this really nice cafe and my favorite park, or maybe the book sto-” JD silenced her with a kiss and pulling her closer. When he pulled away she was quiet. She had been talking so fast that JD had trouble keeping up with what she was saying.  
“As much as I can’t wait to do that with you, the train ride was kind of long, babe. If we go back to your dorm then you can cuddle me to sleep,” he smiled a little and she nodded quickly.  
“Of course!” she placed another kiss on his lips “I see someone has acquired an accent~” she arched a brow.  
“Yeah, not as lovely as yours though,” he leaned into her ear “I swear, germans always sound angry when they talk,” he chuckled and veronica laughed, nodding.  
“You want to go to the dorm?” she asked. JD nodded as he slipped his hand into hers, smiling at her grasp to it.  
“Yeah, that sound nice right about now” he smiled  
“Avez-vous pratiquer votre français?” she asked, taking his suitcase for him. He smiled tiredly and nodded, he tried to do a fake french accent but one it came out, he responded in his normal american accent, though it had been mixed german for a few years now.  
“Oui, je l'ai été, je pense que je parle couramment” he smiled back at her then returned to another language. “Hast du jetzt deinen Deutsch, Ronnie geübt?” he nudged her and she nodded before returning to english.  
“Yeah, I have been, I’m having trouble with speaking it perfectly though, so just broken I guess” Veronica shrugged and walked JD to her University ‘École Normale Supérieure’ or just ENS as they called it. The pair walked to Veronica’s dorm. She had been lucky enough to get her own dorm, the assumption being that it was because of her studying abroad. JD kicked off his shoes and set them against the wall and put his socks inside of them. Veronica chuckled and told him to go to bed.  
“Babe, I still need to unpa-” she cut him off and covered his mouth, shaking her head. There was no way that she was letting him do anything other than nap at the moment.  
“No, your taking a nap, and I’m not taking no for an answer. You had to wake up at 3:30 and get on a four hour train ride. You need to sleep.” she said and pointed to the bed. JD swore she looked like a mother.  
“Alright… he said and climbed into her bed, laying down. Veronica smiled and walked over after taking off her socks and shoes. She snuggled JD until he fell asleep, which only took a few minutes. Veronica followed soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short, I wasn't expecting so many request and I wanted to get this one out of the way. I'll probably continue this in the future, also, quick note, I have state testing all month long so I will not have as much time to write. sorry for the inconvinence, chapters should be longer and more frequent after testing is done


	5. I'm an Idiot and I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.... sorry

so, author~chan is an idiot and deleted the chapter where I was asking for prompts, which is where all the requests were. I'm sorry for doing that, I'm still new at this site and I didn't realize I was deleting the comments. what I am asking is that whoever commented last time comments again, I can remember the following but I don't have the users, thus I can't give any credit. 

JD fights two jocks hitting on Veronica 

ghost AU 

JD and Veronica after Our Love is God

Veronica agrees with JD's plan to blow up the school with the exception of saving Martha.

again, sorry for being stupid, I think I know who requested the Ghost AU but yeah. I'll still write these but If I don't have the names of the people who requested, then I won't be able to give credit


	6. IM BACK

OKAY, so I ended up forgeting my password and I finally remembered it so I'm going to post a new chapter :D


	7. "Stop pretending like you're okay because I know you're not"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of abuse, Mentions of suicide, Mentions of self harm

JD looked Veronica's way. for the first time in a long while, he knew someone was looking through him like he was a pane of glass. How was she able to do that through his rock hard walls? He had done everything in his power to take care of keeping his feelings behind locked doors, so this was clearly new for him. JD's eyes met Veronica's. he stared into them, seeing that the girl's eyes were filled with concern.

"I know that you didn't get in a fight... please... just tell me what happened..." the tiny girl begged. Veronica didn't want to see someone she loved so dearly suffering alone "please... I told you my issues when I broke into your room. Now it's your turn to tell me what happened." Veronica said softly. JD sighed, knowing that she was going to have to tell her, Veronica being the persistent little muffin she was.

They were both sitting on her bed and it was midnight, he decided to strip out of his socks, shoes, and even his trench coat as he moved his legs from a criss-cross position to laying on Veronica's headboard with his legs spread out across the length of it. he pulled Veronica onto his lap and then rolled onto his side so he was spooning her. He just wanted to let himself calm down before explaining exactly what happened, and this would probably keep him from freaking out, seeing as Veronica had not yet known about his abuse.

"Veronica... do you remember how my dad offered you a drink when you came over?" he asked and smelled her hair softly. it always smelled like either strawberries or lavender. This time it was lavender and that only helped to calm him down greatly. 

"I do..." she nodded. his dad had also called her 'sweetheart' and that was... just beyond creepy. honestly, imagine a man twice your age-- that just so happened to be your boyfriends dad -- offering you a drink, calling you 'sweetheart', and then once you refused saying 'oh, so you're a good girl' that was just... no.

"well... he's an alcoholic and... we ended up fighting because I didnt have dinner ready when he got home... I have this massive list of chores he makes me do before he gets home and dinner is normally the last one I do so its still hot when he gets home. I get my homework done after that... It's why I don't like staying after school. it's also why our house is so tidy..." he took a deep breath and took another wiff of her hair. His grip around Veronica's waist, but JD kept it in check so he knew that he wasnt hurting her. "anyway, we started fighting and, as normal... he started hitting and punching me..." 

Veronica's eyes flew open as she turned her body around and threw his shirt off his body, reavealing the many bruises that lay under. Veronica gasped and her eyes filled with tears. JD stood up with her and was actually suprised when the first thing she did was pull on his pants downward as she flicked the light on.

"Veronic-"

"Jason just take the damn things off!" she cried. seeing Veronica sobbing and hearing her say his first name made him listen to her request as he slowly slipped them off while Veronica ran off to grab a first aid kit plus hot packs and ice packs. when the tiny girl returned she was horrified to see that his body was not only covered in bruises, but cuts as well. she set everything down on her bedside table and laid JD on his back and shushed him before he said anything. the first thing she did was grab cotton balls and soak them in rubbing alcohol before cleaning out JD's cuts. when she saw the ones on his wrists, she froze. her eyes looked up with a pained expression into JD's glossy eyes. once she finished fixing him up, she sighed and took her shirt and blazer off as well, knowing how much skin to skin contact helped them both. JD sighed and just held onto her.

"I love you, know that I'll always be here for you..." Veronica whispered and gave JD a kiss with a sigh

"I love you too..." he said softly, happy that he still had his veronica to hold onto.


	8. Hey, please send something in

Hey, so I don't really have many requests that I have any ideas on how to do, if at all. I can't do a college AU, even with how many people requested one. I'm sorry, I just really do not know what to do. also, keep in mind that sentence starters are also welcome, like quotes. anyways, I also post this story on my main social media where I will probably post much more often with the story, so if you would like to go follow me on there, that would be great and I would probably post much more often if I had followers on there just because I go on it every day. if you want to follow me on there, my account is [Da Crazy Fangirl](https://www.quotev.com/DaCrazyFangirl).

I'm going to stop advertising myself now. so yeah, Send in some more ideas, and that would be amazing.


End file.
